accident
by kittybella
Summary: A secret meeting with Creed in the woods has left Train out of commision...permanently.


Accident

disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or the characters in Black Cat. The day I do is the day that toothpaste comes in sushi flavor.

WARNING 1!!! There will be some OOC in this fic!

WARNING 2!!! One of the most popular characters is goint to #$

WARNING 3!!! I am semi insane and it was the voices in my head who told me to write this, so if there's anyone you want to flame, flame the voices, not me.

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!

Train sat on the window sill, twirling the note between his fingers. He'd been doing this for the past ten minutes or so. He haden't even opened it yet. All Train knew was that the letter was adressed to him from Creed. He continued to shuffle the envelope between the fingers of both hands.

Eve was sitting on the sofa, watching Train twiddle the letter around. After watching him do that for ten minutes, she became frustrated and snatched the letter from his hands.

"Hey! What'd ja do that for, Princess?!" Train asked in annoyance.

"Your twiddling with the letter was becoming annoying. Why do you not open it?" Eve replied.

_Because it's from Creed..._ the ex-assassin tought, reluctant to voice his oppinion.

Curious of the contents of the letter, Eve opened it. She removed the paper from the envelope and unfolded it, reading the contents out loud.

_"My dearest Train,_

_I would like you to please meet me at midnight _

_by the lake in the woods. And do make sure you are _

_alone. I would not be pleased with our reunion to be_

_interupted by any one._

_Your old friend,_

_Creed Discenth."_

It was then that Train and Eve heard a car pull up to the hide out. The two inhabitants of the cabin looked out the window to see who it was. They were relieved to see that it was only Sven, returnned from town with groceries.

Fro Sven and Eve, the night carried on as usual. For Train, however, the time seemed to tick by very slowely. He couldn't get the message from Creed out of his mind. He was relieved when Sven finaly called lights out.

Train waited patiantly for Sven and Eve to fall asleep, faking his own sleeping. He quietly, carefully stepped out of the bed when he thought it was safe. Neither Sven nor Eve seemed to stir. Train briethed a sigh of relief.

The ex-assassin looked at the digital clock sitting on top of the T.V. The glowing red numbers read eleven P.M. Train had one hour before the requested time of meeting. He quietly slipped out of the cabin. He took his time as he walked through the dark forest toward the river. Once there, he stood alone in the light of the full moon. A few minutes passed without any thing happening, then...

"Come on out, Creed," Train said, unmoving.

"Oooh, still as good as ever, I see!" Creed purred, walking out from behind a tree that was behind Train.

The ex-assassin turnned to face the man who killed Saya. He held a look of absolute anger and hatred in his eyes. Train would never forgive Creed for the life he took from his love. This would be the final battle between them. One of them would die then and there. Train, for one, didn't give a damn which one it would be.

Naturaly, Creed made the first move by drawing his imagion blade.

"Come, Train! Join me in a wonderful sparring match!"

"You won't get angry if I killed you accidently-on-purpous, would you?" Train asked sarcasticly.

"Oh, not at all, Train!" Creed replied seriously. "If any thing, I want you to!"

The taoist swung his sword at Train, causing the Black Cat to draw his gun. He blocked the oncoming swings of Creed's sword with the side of his gun. They came together once more, this time, staying that way.

"Why aren't you fighting back, Train?!" Creed asked.

"So you want me to fight back huh?" Train snorted to himself. "Alright. I'll play your game, Creed. Just don't don't blame me if I kill you."

On the word "you," Train pushed Creed back and shot at him one... two... three times. Creed dodged the first two bulets with ease, the third barely grazing his shoulder. Before Train could blink, Creed came back, thrusting the sword infront of him. The taoist thought that Train would have been ready for that attack.

But he wasn't.

Train gave a grunt of both pain and shock. Creed stepped back, horrified at what he had done. They both looked at where Creed's sword had disapeared to. It was sticking straight out of Train's chest, right through the heart. Train felt all strength leave his legs as his life drained away. Creed caught the falling man.

"Train! I'm so sorry! It wasn't supposed to happen this way!" Creed appologised.

Despite the pain, Train gave a sad smile.

"Don't be. Thanks to you, I'll be with Saya once more..."

Train reached out and pulled the sword from his heart. Blood went everywhere due to the fact that the only thing keeping it in was removed. The ex-assassin fel limp in Creed's arms, his lifeless, staring eyes looking up at Creed's in a look of happiness and gratitude.

Un able to look at his deceased former friend any longer, Creed ran from the forest, never to be seen by Chronos or Sven, Eve, and Rinslet ever again.

Eve stepped out from behind one of the trees and sat down in the grass next to Train's corpse. She closed his lifeless eyes. Only one single tear fell from her eyes.

"What a shame...to lose s person with such great talents," she said to her self. She stood up and walked back to the hideout, leaving the dead body where it was.

Sven never even heard of the incident. Although, he did become a little nervous when Train neverr came back.

-end-

My first Black Cat fic...And I kill my favorite character...

Anyway, please review!


End file.
